


Die Bibliothekarin

by johari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan sieht eine sehr heiße Bibliothekarin, was dazu führt, dass er seine Sexualität in Frage stellen muss. Harry ist auf der Flucht vor Dumbledore und hat dabei eine sehr effektive Verkleidung gewählt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Bibliothekarin

Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lehnte Harry an einem Baum. Er wusste, er wurde beobachtet, wahrscheinlich sogar von seinem eigenen Paten und vielleicht auch Moody. Er konnte seinen bohrenden Blick fast körperlich spüren. 

Zuerst war er begeistert als Sirius ihn von seinen Verwandten holte, er hatte bei ihnen gelebt bis er 10 Jahre alt war und man konnte sagen, sie kamen nicht gut miteinander aus. Doch schon nach wenigen Wochen verstand er warum er in dieses Camp gebracht wurde. Sie wollte ihn als eine Waffe, einen Hoffnungsträger und vielleicht einen Märtyrer. Er war ihr Auserwählter gegen den Dunklen Lord, der die Herrschaft an sich gerissen hatte, kurz nachdem er Harrys Eltern getötet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord versuchte auch ihn zu töten, doch irgendwie wurde der Zauber zurückgeworfen und schwächte den Dunklen Lord, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder erholt und als die Zauberwelt noch seinen möglicherweise baldigen Untergang feierte, unterwarf er in einem riskanten Schlag das Ministerium und Hogwarts. Seitdem herrschte Voldemort mit eiserner Hand über das magische Großbritannien. Oder zumindest behauptete Dumbledore und seine Anhänger das. 

Der alte Zauberer hatte sich mit dem Orden des Phönix und anderen Unterstützern zurückgezogen und gut geschützte Rebellendörfer aufgebaut. Und Rebellen waren sie wirklich. Immer wieder griffen sie Dörfer, kleinere Städte und auch einzelne Häuser von bekannteren Unterstützern des Dunklen Lords an. 

Währenddessen war er bei seinen Verwandten. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord in während dieser Zeit nicht fand. Doch mit 10 war er scheinbar alt genug um von dort geholt zu werden und seitdem wurde er trainiert um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Es gab schließlich eine Prophezeiung die besagte, dass nur er ihn vernichten konnte. Harry persönlich wusste nicht so recht ob er daran glauben sollte. Seiner Meinung nach war die Zukunft immer veränderbar und man konnte sein Schicksal selbst verändern. Die Erwachsenen hier waren von dieser Meinung nicht sonderlich angetan.

Er wollte aus diesem Dorf raus. Er hasste das ewige Kämpfen, dass er ständig angestarrt wurde, dass ständig über ihn geurteilt wurde und er nicht aus den Augen gelassen wurde. Vielleicht ahnten sie ja, dass er bei der ersten Gelegenheit abhauen würde, vielleicht wollten sie auch nur sicherstellen, dass er seine Finger nicht an Informationen bekam, die er nicht haben sollte. Wobei sie beim Letzteren keinen guten Job machten. Er wusste sehr wohl, was in den geheimen Treffen gesagt wurde, er wusste was Dumbledore in Einzelgesprächen mit ausgewählten Personen besprach. Die Allgemeinheit dachte er hätte keine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord und wäre praktisch nur ein Bauernopfer damit Dumbledore nahe genug an den Dunklen Lord kam. Dumbledore und seine ausgewählten Personen glaubten fest an die Prophezeiung wollten ihn aber verschwinden lassen sobald er Voldemort vernichtet hatte, zum einen weil er vielleicht ein weiterer Dunkler Lord werden würde, er als Retter dann zu viel Macht haben würde und weil in Gringotts scheinbar ein großes Vermögen auf ihn wartete, dass er danach nun wirklich nicht mehr brauchen würde.

Aber diese Erwähnung des Vermögens hatte seine Fluchtpläne erst ins Rollen gebracht. Zuvor dachte er nicht, dass er außerhalb der Siedlung würde überleben können, da er keine Ausbildung hatte und kein Geld, aber wenn ein Vermögen praktisch auf ihn wartete…. Er musste es nur bis nach London schaffen, und das war relativ leicht. Sein Plan stand auch schon.

Nächste Woche plante der Orden einen größeren Angriff auf die Winkelgasse aufgrund von Mangel an Ressourcen. Die Portschüssel dazu wurden gestern fertiggestellt, er würde sich von seinen Bewachern fortschleichen und sich einen holen. Den aktivierte er und weg war er. Freiheit! Dann musste er nur noch hoffen, dass die Goblins ihm auch helfen würden, aber das würde sicher auch funktionieren. Soweit er gehört hatte, war es den Goblins egal wer man war solange man Geld hatte.

Nun wartete er nur noch auf die perfekte Gelegenheit einen kurzen Ausflug zu den Portschlüsseln zu machen und der würde gleich kommen. Neville hatte heute wieder Zaubertränkeunterricht und er hatte bei seinem Unterricht unauffällig zwei Zutaten ausgetauscht. Neville würde es nicht auffallen und sein Trank würde explodieren und dabei alle ablenken. Die perfekte Gelegenheit um den Portschlüssel zu klauen.

 

 

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus als er in der Winkelgasse ankam. Er hatte es aus dem dummen Dorf geschafft, jetzt musste er nur noch Gringotts finden, was sich als relativ einfach herausstellte, da es am Ende der Gasse stand und ziemlich hoch aufragte, es war praktisch nicht zu übersehen. Schnell ging er durch die Tür und zu einem der Schalter hinter dem ein Goblin saß. Der sah nach einigen Minuten auf und betrachtete verächtlich den vielleicht fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der ziemlich abgetragene Kleidung trug und ihn mit großen, grünen Augen anstarrte, als hätte er noch nie einen Goblin gesehen. 

„Sie wünschen?“, fragte er leicht genervt, annehmend, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um ein verzogenes Reinblut handelte, der mit überbeschützenden Eltern ausgestattet war, die ihn zu Hause unterrichten ließen. Wahrscheinlich war er besagten Eltern gerade entkommen.

Harry starrte den Goblin fasziniert an. Bisher hatte er nur Bilder von ihnen in Büchern gesehen. „Hallo mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich brauche bitte Ihre Hilfe.“ Er dachte sich es wäre das Beste höflich zu bleiben.

Überrascht hob Griphook die Augenbraue. War Harry Potter nicht der Hoffnungsträger des Lichts, den noch nie jemand gesehen hatte weil die Rebellen ihn versteckt hielten. Wie hatte er es überhaupt durch die Winkelgasse geschafft? Normalerweise bewachten doch die Todesser des Dunklen Lords die Straße sehr genau damit es keiner der Rebellen zu Gringotts schaffte um ihren Kampf mit noch mehr Geld zu unterstützen. Wobei der junge Harry Potter nicht wirklich aussah wie man es erwarten würde. Er war zierlich, sehr schlank und mit den langen schwarzen Haaren wirkte er fast wie ein Mädchen. 

„Folgen Sie mir!“, knurrte er, da er sich denken konnte, dass irgendwer sie hier in der Halle belauschen würde wenn sie hier weitersprechen würden. Der Junge ging ihm auch brav hinterher in sein Büro.

„Wie kann Gringotts Ihnen von Hilfe sein Mr Potter?“, fragte der Goblin. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Junge so viel Geld wie nur möglich abheben um die Rebellen zu unterstützen. Bei dem Vermögen der Potters war das nicht gerade wenig.

„Ich muss untertauchen.“, war die schnell Antwort des Potter Erben, die Griphook doch sehr überraschte. „Dürfte ich fragen warum? Soweit ich weiß ist ihr derzeitiger Wohnort bereits eines der Rebellendörfer und damit sind sie praktisch untergetaucht.“ 

Tief atmete der Schwarzhaarige durch und dann erklärte er: „Ich bin von da geflohen. Ich habe die Rebellen belauscht und sie wollen mich nur ausnutzen um den Dunklen Lord umzubringen und mich danach ebenfalls töten um mein Geld zu erben. Von dem sie mir in Übrigen nichts erzählt haben, sie haben sich wohl schon gedacht, dass ich dann versuchen würde hierher zu kommen um zu verschwinden.“ Das Letzte murmelte er so vor sich hin. 

Die Augen des Goblins verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sehr wohl. Gringotts wird sie natürlich dabei unterstützen. Wir bieten dafür einen sehr guten Service an, der gut gefälschte Papiere und den diskreten Kauf eines Hauses beinhaltet. Das alles natürlich gegen eine entsprechende Gebühr. Da sie minderjährig sind wird es am besten sein wenn man sie als einen Einwanderer aus einem anderen Land ausgibt. Sprechen Sie Fremdsprachen?“

Er konnte deutlich die Überraschung in den Augen des Jungen sehen, aber nickte. „Natürlich, egal was es kostet nehmen sie es einfach aus diesem Vermögen.“ 

Zufrieden nickte der Goblin. „Keine Sorge. Die Summe wird in ihren Konten nicht einmal auffallen. In Ihrem Fall werden wir sehr gründlich vorgehen müssen.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete der Goblin den Junge noch einmal, besonders seine fast taillenlange Haare. „Wenn ich die Frage stellen darf, warum sind Ihre Haare so lang?“ 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag sie so lieber. Wenn sie kurz sind, sind sie fast nicht zu bändigen.“ 

Stirnrunzelnd sah der Goblin den Jungen an. „Wie denken Sie darüber sich als ein Mädchen auszugeben?“ „Ich soll mich ein Leben lang als Mädchen verkleiden!“, rief Harry aus. „Nein, nein. Nur so lange wie Dumbledore noch auf freiem Fuß ist. Soweit ich verstehe, sind Sie vor ihm auf der Flucht. Der Dunkle Lord hat zwar eine Belohnung auf sie ausgesetzt aber es wird deutlich erklärt, dass man sie lebend fangen soll, nicht tot.“ 

Langsam nickte Harry. „Denken Sie denn, dass das möglich sein wird?“ „Ja, sie haben bereits ein sehr feminines Aussehen. Außerdem werden wir ihnen einen diskreten Lehrer zur Seite stellen. Derjenige wird sie auch in anderen Dingen unterrichten. Die besagte Hexe wurde ebenfalls als Zauberer geboren fühlt sich aber mehr als Hexe. Viele Familien engagieren sie wenn ihre Kinder ebenso denken, sie ist auch sehr diskret. Für sie werden wir kein Haus kaufen müssen, in ihrem Besitz sind bereits mehrere Gebäude die nicht mehr mit der Potter Familie in Verbindung gebracht werden. Die Papiere werden wir sofort erstellen. Wenn sie zwei Stunden hier warten, werden die Papiere fertig sein, Sie reisen sofort per Floo weiter zu Ihrem Haus. Die Hexe wird dann morgen ankommen und Hauselfen werden Sie bereits erwarten.“ 

Erleichtert nickte Harry. Er hatte es sich nicht so einfach vorgestellt. Er würde bis in alle Ewigkeit in der Schuld der Goblin stehen. „Vielen Dank. Natürlich werde ich warten.“

 

 

Lydia Greenstone schritt gelassen und elegant aus dem Kamin. Dieses Mal wurde sie von den Goblins engagiert und musste einen besonders fiesen Datenschutzvertrag unterschreiben. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass ihr Kunde aus einer besonders hochstehenden Familie kam. So wie die Folgen bei Vertragsbruch klangen, glaubte sie schon fast, es mit der Malfoy Familie zu tun zu haben.

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte auf einen Blick, dass dieses Haus erst seit Kurzem bewohnt wurde. Hoffentlich hatte die Familie das fragliche Kind nicht einfach praktisch aus der Familie verstoßen und ihm nur genug Geld mitgegeben um alleine zu überleben. So etwas machte die Kinder immer sehr unsicher. Und ihren Job nur noch schwerer.

Sie war praktisch eine Lehrerin für alle Gelegenheiten. Sie unterrichtete die Kinder damit sie ihre UTZs bestehen konnten. Allerdings wurde sie immer spezielle für die Kinder engagiert die als Jungen geboren wurden sich aber als Mädchen empfanden. Viele Familien kamen nicht so Recht damit klar wenn der Erbe plötzlich beschloss kein Junge mehr zu sein. Selbst in den Familien, in denen es besser aufgenommen wurde, war es ihnen lieber wenn sie jemanden diskreten engagieren konnten, der die Kinder darauf vorbereitete wie man sich als Mädchen benahm.

Tatsächlich kam ein Junge zur Tür herein und sah sie unsicher an. Er wirkte sehr zierlich und unsicher. Sie schätzte ihn auf ungefähr dreizehn. Etwas sehr jung.

„Guten Tag.“, sagte sie freundlich. „Mein Name ist Lydia Greenstone. Die Goblins schicken mich.“ Der Junge nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Haben die Goblins ihnen schon erklärt worum es bei mir geht?“ „Nein, abgesehen von einer sehr strengen Verschwiegenheitserklärung haben sie mir noch nichts erzählt, aber ich nehme mal an, sie sollen privat unterrichten werden und dass Sie sich mehr als Frau fühlen als ein Mann?“ 

„Nein, ich bin zwar schwul aber ich empfinde mich als männlich. Ich bin auf der Flucht, Dumbledore ist hinter mir her und bis er ausgeschaltet ist denke ich und die Goblins wäre es besser wenn man mich nicht erkennt und da ich schon lange Haare habe…“ „Darf ich fragen warum Dumbledore so sehr hinter dir her ist?“, fragte sie durchaus neugierig nach, schließlich war es ein großer Schritt sich in eine Frau zu verwandeln. „Ich bin Harry Potter.“, sagte Harry, er klang dabei sehr deprimiert.

Lydia konnte auch verstehen warum, es gab niemanden in Großbritannien, der nicht wusste, dass Harry Potter der Retter der Rebellen war und den Dunklen Lord besiegen sollte. Sie persönlich hatte nichts gegen den Dunklen Lord, seit er an der Herrschaft war hatte sich die Arbeitslosigkeit verbessert, die Schuldbildung und für sie persönlich gab es auch mehr Rechte. Sie wurde vor dem Gesetz als Frau gesehen, unter Dumbledore hatte man sie immer noch als Mann betrachtet.

„Ich verstehe. Vielleicht wird es dir ganz gut tun einige Zeit als Frau zu verbringen. Und Dumbledore wird so sicher nicht nach dir suchen.“ Sie betrachtete ihn noch einmal genauer. „Aber wir werden hart an deiner Haltung arbeiten müssen. Und an deiner Kleidung. Keine Sorge, ich habe einige Kataloge für den Anfang da, daraus werden wir bestellen, sobald du dich mehr als Frau bewegst und wirkst werden wir einkaufen gehen. Und jetzt nimm die Schultern zurück, keine Frau höheren Standes würde so zusammengesunken stehen.“

Harry ahnte schreckliches aber nahm trotzdem die Schultern zurück und stellte sich gerader hin.

 

 

 

Zufrieden sah Lydia zu der jungen Dame ihr gegenüber. Sie saß perfekt gerade auf ihren Stuhl und hielt ihr Buch elegant in ihren Händen. Harry hatte sich sehr gut gemacht in den Jahren, die sie mit ihr verbracht hatte. Harry sprach inzwischen von sich selbst auch als weiblich weshalb sie es auch tat. Wobei ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, dass Harry es nur tat, damit er sich nicht einmal versprach wenn es gerade ganz ungelegen wäre. Ihr Name war nach den Papieren Eva Charlson, Eva nach dem Nachnamen seiner Mutter Evans und Charlson nach den Vornamen seines Großvaters Charlus. Sie hörte darauf auch, zumindest meistens.

Sie wurde als das illegitime Kind eines Reinbluts, der anonym blieb, mit einem Halbblut ausgegeben. Das war das Beste da der Name Charlson kein Reinblut Name war, was er ja auch nicht sein konnte, da er völlig frei erfunden war. Die Goblins hatten ihr auch einige Jobs besorgt nachdem sie besser darin wurde sich wie eine Frau zu benehmen. Sie hatte in verschiedenen, kleineren Bibliotheken gearbeitet, was ihre Geschichte nur noch weiter unterstützte. Demnach war ihre Mutter bei der Geburt verstorben und ihr Vater wollte nicht zu ihr stehen. Sie wurde von einer Nanny aufgezogen aber arbeitete hin und wieder gerne einmal um unter die Leute zu kommen.

Und die Arbeit als Bibliothekarin lag ihr, sogar sehr gut. Viele von den Bibliotheken waren traurig sie gehen zu lassen. Doch der neuste Brief, der bei den Goblins gelandet war, war gelinde gesagt besorgniserregend. Der Dunkle Lord selbst bot ihr eine Stelle in seiner Privatbibliothek an. Diese war sehr groß und wurde nur vom Lord selbst und seinen engsten Todessern benutzt. Es wurde gesagt, dass der Lord viele seltene und eigentlich verschollene Bücher besaß. 

Allerdings war es sehr gefährlich für Eva sich sozusagen in die Höhle des Löwen, oder eher Schlange, zu begeben, schließlich stand das Kopfgeld auf ihre Ergreifung noch immer, tatsächlich wurde es sogar noch regelmäßig erhöht, da Dumbledore irgendeinen Deppen unter einen Glamour gestellt hatte damit er aussah wie Harry Potter und dieser immer wieder bei Angriffen der Rebellen dabei war. 

Allerdings würde Lydia Eva bald verlassen. Ihr Schützling war bereits neunzehn Jahre alt und sie hatte ihr alles beigebracht was sie wissen musste. Vielleicht gefiel es Eva inzwischen hin und wieder sogar eine Frau zu sein, wobei sie nicht dachte, dass Eva weiter existieren würde wenn Dumbledore endlich ergriffen wurde, vielleicht noch zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten aber nicht Vollzeit. Wie Harry bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt hatte, er mochte vielleicht schwul sein aber er empfand sich dennoch als männlich.

„Eva? Die Goblins haben einen Brief geschickt mit einem Stellenangebot für dich. Dieses Mal wäre es etwas Längerfristiges.“ Sie wurde aus grünen Augen angesehen. „Längerfristig?“ „Ja. Der Dunkle Lord selbst bietet dir an in seiner Privatbibliothek anzufangen.“ 

Überrascht weiteten sich Evas Augen. „Der Dunkle Lord? Ist das nicht sehr gefährlich?“ „Ich bin mir sicher du wirst es schaffen. Ich habe dir alles beigebracht was du wissen musst.“ Traurig sah Eva ihre Lehrerin an. „Ist das ein Abschied?“ „Leider ja. Du kannst dieses Angebot nicht ausschlagen. Niemand schlägt dem Dunklen Lord etwas ab, vor Allem nicht wenn einem Arbeit angeboten wird. Und du bist bereit.“ Langsam nickte Eva. Dann stand sie auf und umarmte Lydia fest. „Ich werde dich vermissen.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der älteren Frau aus. „Das ist kein Abschied für immer. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen und du kannst mir immer schreiben.“ 

Mit wässrigen Augen nickte Eva. „Dann werde ich die Stelle wohl annehmen. Ich werde im Manor des Dunklen Lords leben müssen, oder?“ Langsam zog Lydia Eva neben sich auf das Sofa. „Ja, aber du wirst ihm wohl kaum jemals über den Weg laufen. Es wird gesagt, dass die Größe des Manors mit der von Hogwarts konkurriert und du hast Hogwarts ja schon einmal gesehen.“ Das hatte Eva tatsächlich, sie hatte eine Zeit lang in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts ausgeholfen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut. Und selbst wenn sie dich erwischen, du hast keine Verbrechen begangen.“, versuchte Lydia ihren Schützling zu beruhigen. „Wenn sie mir denn dann die Zeit geben mich zu erklären, schließlich wurde `ich´ dabei gesehen wie `ich´ den Rebellen geholfen habe.“

„Was sich dieser alte Ziegenbock nur dabei gedacht hat…“, murmelte Lydia wütend vor sich dahin.

 

 

 

Nervös sah sich Eva in der Eingangshalle des Manors um. Sie war gerade hier angekommen und hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie gleich dem Dunklen Lord über den Weg laufen würde und der sie sofort erkennen würde. „Ahh! Sie müssen Miss Charlson sein!“, hörte sie eine männliche Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah einen ältlichen Mann auf sich zueilen. Nervös lächelte sie ihn an. 

„Wenn Sie gestatten, John Avery mein Name. Ich bin der Kopf des Bibliotheksteams.“ Er umarmte sie fest und sie erwiderte die Umarmung etwas linkisch. Sie mochte es nicht wenn man ihr so nahe kam, am Ende bemerkte noch jemand etwas. „Aber, aber, Sie müssen doch nicht so nervös sein. Glauben Sie mir, die Gerüchte sind vollkommen übertrieben. Hier wird kein Harem versteckt und auch keine Folterkammer. Der Lord will keinen so strengen Blutgeruch in seinem eigenen Heim.“ Er lachte laut über seine eigenen Witzeleien. 

„Dann kommen Sie mal. Ich zeige Ihnen Ihre Unterkunft und danach die Bibliothek und was ihre Aufgaben sein werden. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Panik. Vor Allem am Anfang, werden Sie dem Dunklen Lord nicht einmal begegnen. Wir wissen sehr wohl, dass das zu leichten Angst Attacken bei Neuzugängen führen kann und der Dunkle Lord mag es nicht besonders, wenn derjenige, der ihm hilft sein Buch zu finden beinahe ohnmächtig wird.“, plapperte der ältere Herr fröhlich vor sich während er sich bei ihr unterhackte und sie fast hinter sich her zerrte.

„Die Räume des Bibliotheksteams sind auch gleich in der Nähe von der Bibliothek. Sie sind ja für die Privatbibliothek engagiert worden, nicht für die öffentliche. Normalerweise lassen wir die Leute zuerst an die Öffentliche, dann gewöhnen sie sich auch gleich an die Todesser. Die meisten Menschen sind bei bestimmten Gesichtern immer noch nervös, auch wenn der Krieg jetzt schon so lange her ist. Wobei einige Gesichter vom Orden des Phönix inzwischen noch mehr Angst hervorrufen.“ Leise murmelte er zu sich. „Bellatrix war wirklich gar nicht begeistert, dass sie abgelöst wurde.“

Sie gingen einige Gänge entlang während der Mann weiter auf sie einredete. „Die Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts hatte nur Gutes über Sie zu sagen, deshalb habe ich darauf bestanden, sie einzustellen. Wissen Sie als Kopf des Bibliotheksteams gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben mich auch um das Personal zu kümmern und da die gute Eliza letzten Monat schwanger geworden ist und sie sich in der ersten Zeit mehr um ihr Kind kümmern möchte, brauchten wir Ersatz.“ Abschätzend sah er sie an. „Sie haben nicht vor schwanger zu werden oder? Das ist mir jetzt schon das dritte Mal passiert. Die erste, Dorothea, hatte eigentlich vor danach wieder zu kommen, aber sie ist dann gleich wieder schwanger geworden und irgendwie ist es dann im Sande verlaufen. Die Zweite, die gute Esmeralda, hatte sich in einen der Todesser verliebt, Oswald Nott, er war verwitwet, seine Frau starb bei einem Angriff von den Rebellen und dann sah er Esmeralda und es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und dann war sie auf einmal schwanger und dann sehr schnell verheiratet und naja, Lord Nott hielt nichts davon, dass seine Frau wieder arbeiten würde. Und nun Eliza, ein ganz nettes Mädchen, vielleicht etwas zu nett, sehen Sie, sie war etwas … freizügig mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, die Todesser, mit denen sie … Umgang pflegte, versuchen noch herauszufinden von wem das Kind ist. Daher haben wir auch nicht vor sie wieder einzustellen. Diese Affären bringen immer so viel Unruhe in den Bibliotheksbetrieb. Ich war schon kurz davor zu überlegen nur noch Männer einzustellen, aber dann kam mir, dass das doch etwas unfair wäre und mir wurde so vorgeschwärmt von ihnen. Aber trotzdem, ich wäre sehr erfreut wenn Sie es unterlassen würden zu nahen Umgang mit den Todessern zu pflegen.“ Dabei sah er sie sehr ernst an, worauf sie nickte, wenn auch mit etwas verlorenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sehr gut!“, rief er erfreut aus. „Da wären wir auch schon.“ Er öffnete die Tür zu einem Raum, der wie in ein Wohnzimmer aussah. „Also, Sie erhalten wie alle anderen auch, eine kleine Wohnung, mit Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad. Sie können natürlich auch in einem der gemeinschaftlichen Esszimmer mit allen anderen essen aber manchmal will man einfach etwas mehr Privatsphäre nicht wahr? Also ich lasse Sie sich jetzt einrichten. Morgen um acht komme ich dann wieder und bringe Sie mit an ihren Arbeitsplatz und zeige Ihnen dann alles.“ Mit einem fröhlichen Winken verschwand der Mann wieder.

Eva blinzelte kurz und ging dann in ihre Wohnung. Der Mann hatte eindeutig Energie und war wohl eine ziemlich Tratsch Tante. Hoffentlich waren hier nicht alle so.

 

 

 

Rabastan saß in der Bibliothek mit einem Buch in der Hand während er einer der Bibliothekarinnen auf den Hintern starrte. Sie hatte einen sehr wohlgeformten Hintern, oder zumindest war er wohlgeformt soweit er es durch den langen Rock erkennen konnte. Sie schien mehr auf traditionelle Kleidung zu stehen und weniger auf die moderne, etwas freizügigere Kleidung, die viele Damen in ihrem Alter bevorzugten. 

Er beobachtete diese Dame nun schon seit gut über zwei Monaten, seit er in die Privatbibliothek gekommen war, weil er ein Buch über Foltermethoden der Zauberer im Inkareich für seine Schwägerin Bellatrix abholen sollte. Er persönlich stand nicht so sehr auf Bücher und kam daher nur selten in die Bibliothek oder zumindest war das so gewesen bevor er diese Ausgeburt der Schönheit getroffen hatte.

Und diese Ausgeburt der Schönheit hatte noch den Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass er nun seine eigenen Sexualität in Frage stellen musste, was nicht mehr geschehen war, seit er in seinem sechsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nach einem Kuss in einer Besenkammer entdeckt hatte, dass er eindeutig und ohne Zweifel stockschwul war. Aber sobald er diese vollen Lippen gesehen hatte, waren ihm doch Zweifel gekommen. Und diese Stimme erst, er hätte fast einen Orgasmus bekommen als er sie sagen hörte: „Oh, das Buch `Foltern im Altertum Band 12 Die Inkas und ihre schreienden Feinde´? Ja, das ist hier, warten Sie einen Moment ich werde es Ihnen bringen.“ Er wollte sie am liebsten auch zum Schreien bringen, durch die süßeste Folter dieser Welt.

„Rabastan? Geht es dir gut?“, fragte eine Stimme neben ihm, die definitiv nicht dem Objekt seiner Begierde gehörte. Überrascht sah er zu seinem Bruder, der auf einmal in dem Stuhl neben ihm saß. „Rodolphus? Was machst du denn hier?“ „Ich habe dich gesucht lieber Bruder. Und stell dir meine Überraschung vor als ich dich an einem Ort fand, der irgendwie nicht so ganz der ist, denn ich erwartet habe? Die Bibliothek? Wirklich? Bist du krank geworden?“ 

Bedauernd warf er einen letzten Blick auf den sich entfernenden Hintern, den er so begehrlich bewundert hatte und wand sich stattdessen dem weniger begehrlichen Gesicht seinen Bruders zu. „Nein Ich bin nicht krank.“ „Was machst du dann hier? Und habe ich gerade gesehen wie du einer Bibliothekarin auf den Hintern gestarrt hast? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere muss ich mir bei dir mehr Sorgen machen wegen den Bibliothekaren. Oder hast du mir etwas zu sagen?“ 

„Also dass ist so…“ Und dann erzählte er von seiner Sinnkrise die von dem Bücherwunsch seiner Schwägerin ausgelöst wurde. „Also bist du jetzt bisexuell?“, fragte Rodolphus unsicher nach. Verzweifelt ließ Rabastan seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Nachdem ich diesen herabgestiegenen Engel gesehen habe, habe ich mir einige andere Frauen angesehen, aber nichts. Nur diese eine löst diese Gefühle in mir aus. Ich denke für sie könnte ich mich sogar an die Vorstellung einer Vagina gewöhnen.“ 

Tröstend strich Rodolphus seinen Bruder durch die Haare. „Ich verstehe. Also ist es wirklich ernst. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich nur diese eine? Hast du daran gedacht sie zu heiraten? Soll ich mich mit ihrem Vater in Kontakt setzen? Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie heißt sie eigentlich?“

„Ihr Name ist Eva Charlson.“, seufzte Rabastan. „Das ist aber kein magischer Name wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“, murmelte Rodolphus, sich gedanklich schon auf den gesellschaftlichen Aufschrei einstellend, denn es geben würde, wenn sein Bruder eine Muggelgeborene heiraten sollte. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Familie. Und die Familie wurde auch endlich Erben haben. Seine Bella war ja leider unfruchtbar und er würde sicher nicht fremdgehen, nein danke. Er mochte seine Kronjuwelen da wo sie hingehörten.

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört und nach dem Klatsch, war ihre Mutter ein Halbblut und ist bei ihrer Geburt gestorben. Der Vater wollte sie aber nicht anerkennen, war wohl nur eine Affäre und deshalb lebt sie unter dem Namen der Mutter und wurde von einer Nanny aufgezogen.“, erklärte Rabastan. Rodolphus nickte, das war schon besser, ein deutlich geringerer gesellschaftlicher Aufschrei. „Also wer ist der Vater, mit dem ich reden muss?“ Solche Dinge blieben schließlich nie lange geheim, auch wenn es den Anschein haben mochte. Irgendwer wusste es immer und erzählte es dann weiter.

„Keine Ahnung. Das wusste keiner den ich gefragt habe.“, gab Rabastan zu. Überrascht hob Rodolohus die Augenbrauen. „Und sie will es auch nicht sagen?“ Nun errötete der Jüngere der Beiden. „Also das ist so… Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr geredet, sondern sie nur … naja…. Aus der Ferne bewundert?“ Amüsiert verzog Rodolophus den Mund in ein Lächeln. „Aus der Ferne bewundert? Soso, normalerweise bist du doch auch nicht so schüchtern.“ „Ja, aber sie ist eine Frau. Ich kann sie doch nicht genauso ansprechen wir einen Mann! Das macht man sicher vollkommen anders und ich will sie doch nicht gleich versprengen!“ 

Nun lachte Rodolphus lauthals was ihm einen bösen Blick von allen Bibliothekaren in der Nähe genauso wie seinem Bruder einbrachte. „Oh Rabastan. Rede einfach mit ihr. Ich kann dir versuchen, dass man auch zu einer Frau nicht viel anders Hallo sagt, als zu einem Mann. Und ich werde währenddessen einmal versuchen herauszufinden, wer denn nun ihr Vater ist. Avery müsste das ja wissen, der Mann ist eine solche Klatschtante. Und wenn er es nicht weiß, dann ja wohl Dolohov. Schließlich ist er der Sicherheitsbeauftragte hier und es wird niemand eingestellt wenn er nicht vollkommen sauber ist.“, murmelte er vor sich während er aufstand und sich auf die Suche nach dem Bibliotheksvorstand machte. 

Rabastan hingegen sah ihm blinzelnd hinterher und suchte dann mit seinen Augen nach seinem Engel der weiblichen Verfrühung. Seine Venus war einige Reihen weiter hinten und räumte Bücher ein. Wirklich, diese Schönheit gehörte nicht zwischen staubige, alte Schmöker. Sie gehörte festgehalten auf Leinwände, ihr sollten Gedichte über den Fall ihres Haares geschrieben werden. Langsam stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. Der Inhalt seiner nächtlichen Träume sah auf zu ihm und fragte mit dem süßesten Lächeln der Welt. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ 

Für einen Moment war Rabastan aus dem Konzept gebracht. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Er konnte ja nicht einfach sagen `Hey. Ich finde dich echt heiß. Wie wäre es mit uns zwei?´ Das konnte man zu einer Dame nicht sagen. Also lächelte er auch und antwortete: „Ich wollte fragen ob Sie einmal Lust hätten mit mir einen Kaffee zu trinken?“ Ha, er hatte von Nott einmal gehört, dass er das zu seiner zweiten Frau auch als erstes gesagt hatte und die war schließlich auch Bibliothekarin gewesen und die beiden waren glücklich verheiratet und hatten ein Kind zusammen, also schien das der richtige Weg zu sein. 

Seine Angebetete blinzelte überrascht und antwortete dann ernst. „Danke, aber nein danke. Ich gehe prinzipiell mit niemanden aus.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und wendete sich wieder den Büchern zu. 

Irgendwie hatte Rabastan sich das anders vorgestellt. „Kann ich Sie wirklich gar nicht überzeugen?“, fragte er noch einmal nach. „Nein, tut mir leid.“, war die kurze Antwort und dann verschwand die dunkelhaarige Schönheit hinter ein anderes Regal.

„Okay, also Avery weiß es auch nicht, hat aber gesagt, es würde ihn interessieren, wenn ich es herausfinden würde.“, sagte sein Bruder, der auf einmal wieder hinter ihm stand. „Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie mit mir einen Kaffee trinken will.“, murmelte Rabatten. „Oh wirklich? Eine gute erste Wahl, sehr unverbindlich. Kommt nicht gleich so rüber als wolltest du sie vor einen Traualtar oder in dein Bett zerren.“ „Aber sie hat Nein gesagt.“ „Was? Wirklich? Warum denn das? Jede normale Frau wurde alleine schon aufgrund deines sozialen Standes ja sagen. Wahrscheinlich will sie sich nur rarmachen. Du musst einfach dranbleiben Bruderherz!“ Sein Bruder schlug ihm unterstützend auf die Schulter und machte sich dann davon um den Sicherheitsbeauftragten zu befragen. 

 

 

 

 

Leider waren beide Brüder mehr als unerfolgreich. Die Dame sagte weiter nein und Rodolphus kam auf seiner Suche nach dem Vater besagter Dame auch nicht weiter. Der Dolohov war in einen kleinen Panikanfall ausgebrochen als ihm klar wurde, dass er schon über Monate eine Sicherheitslücke im Schloss des Dunklen Lords hatte und noch schlimmer, da der Dunkle Lord selbst natürlich auch seine private Bibliothek besuchte, hatte die Frau auch immer die Möglichkeit eines Mordanschlags. Deshalb suchte auch Dolohov verzweifelt nach den Namen des Vaters der jungen Frau, wollte sie aber auch nicht selbst fragen um keine schlafenden Hunde zu wecken und womöglich einen sofortigen Angriff zu provozieren. 

Die Goblins waren auch wenig hilfreich, da sie sich einfach weigerten irgendetwas zu sagen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass wer auch immer hinter der Frau stand viel Geld hatte. Das war jedoch eine gewisse beruhigende Wirkung, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, dass der Orden des Phönixes noch solche Mittel auf seiner Seite hatte. Oder dass ihnen die Goblins helfen würden.

Dem Dunklen Lord hatten sie noch nichts von der ganzen Angelegenheit gesagt. Er reagierte immer gleich so aggressiv auf solche Dinge, aber sie hatten Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy um Hilfe gebeten, den ersteren wegen seiner zweifelhafteren Kontakte, mit denen er durchaus auch die Rebellen erreichen konnte und Malfoy wegen seiner Kontakte in die gute Gesellschaft, aber beide konnten ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, was Malfoy als einen persönlichen Affront zu sehen schien und geradezu fieberhaft nach dem Vater der jungen Bibliothekarin suchte, die nichts von dem Aufruhr ahnte, denn sie ausgelöst hatte. Sie fühlte sich nur geschmeichelt weil Rabastan sie auch weiterhin fragte ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte und ganz ehrlich, wären die Dinge anders würde sie sofort ja sagen. Rabastan war einfach nur heiß, und süß, wie er so hartnäckig blieb, aber wenn sie mit ihm ausging, wuchs das Risiko, dass entdeckt wurde, dass sie keine Frau war ganz gewaltig und sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht hinters Licht führen. Schließlich erwartete er, dass sie eine Frau war und würde ganz bestimmt nicht begeistert sein wenn sich herausstellte, dass sie ein Mann war. 

Avery hingegen hielt sie besonders beschäftigt, er wollte schließlich nicht schon wieder eine Bibliothekarin ersetzen müssen. Er wüsste auch gar nicht mit wem, es gab da draußen schließlich nur so viele Menschen mit einer Ausbildung zum Bibliothekar, die die Sicherheitsstandards erfüllen konnten. Was auch der Grund war, warum er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das Blatt mit den Angaben zu ihrem Vater `vergessen´ worden war. Er war sich schließlich sehr sicher, dass sie nicht auf der Seite der Rebellen stand und er hatte wirklich dringend jemanden für die Stelle gebraucht.

 

 

 

Überrascht sah Eva auf als der Alarm losging, das hieß, dass es einen Angriff gab. Eilig stand sie auf und zog ihren Zauberstab und versiegelte schnell ihren Teil der Bibliothek und rannte los nach vorne. Nach dem Notfallplan sollte sie jetzt schnell in ihre Gemächer zurückkehren um nicht im Weg zu sein und um geschützt zu sein, ihre Räume hatten schließlich starke Schilde die sie in Sekundenschnelle aktivieren konnte. Sie sah auch einige ihrer Kollegen in dieselbe Richtung rennen und eilte ihnen schnell nach. Doch auf halben Weg kam ihnen ein Trupp Rebellen entgegen und die ganze Gruppe wechselte wie eins die Richtung und floh zum Wachraum auf diesem Stockwerk. Der hatte ebenso Schilde war jedoch weiter weg und daher die zweite Wahl. Die Rebellen lachten nur und schossen mit Zaubern auf sie was sie schnell in alle Richtungen zerstreute.

Rabastan kämpfte ein Stockwerk unter der Bibliothek verbissen. Wie waren diese verdammten Rebellen nur hier rein gekommen? Hoffentlich war seine Bibliothekarin nicht die Verräterin, es wäre sehr schwer sie nach so einem großen Angriff zu schützen und nachdem er jetzt schon ein paar Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte war ihm klar, dass er sich schwer verliebt hatte, sie hatte aber auch einen knackigen Hintern. Rodolphus erschien an seiner Seite und nickte mit seinem Kopf hoch. Rabastan folgte seinem Blick und sah einen der anderen Bibliothekare wie gehetzt vor zwei Rebellen davonlaufen. Verdammt, wie hatten sich die nur so schnell im Gebäude verteilt. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitzschlag, wenn der Bibliothekar nicht da war wo er sein sollte, nämlich in seinen Gemächern waren es die anderen wahrscheinlich auch nicht und das beinhaltete seinen leuchtenden Stern am Himmel.

Besorgt tauschte er einen Blick mit seinen Bruder aus, der bereits versuchte sich seinen Weg zur Treppe freizukämpfen. Leider hatten sie beide damit nur wenig erfolgt. Und sie beide wussten, es gab nur wenig Hoffnung für die Bibliotheksgruppe, da sie alle mehr Forscher und Nachschlager waren und sich weniger mit Kampf auskannten. 

Dann hörten sie einen lauten Knall aus der Richtung er Kerker und sahen Potter, der wie wild geworden mit Zaubern um sich warf. Hinter ihm waren noch mehr Rebellen, allerdings tauchte nun auch ihr Lord auf, der von der Eingangstüre kam, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes im Ministerium aufhielt. Schrill lachte Potter auf und warf Zauber In Richtung Ihres Lords, der elegant auswich. Die beiden waren schnell in ein Duell verstrickt und kamen dabei immer weiter von der eigentlichen Kampfhandlung ab, bis sie beide langsam in den großen Saal kamen, zu dem man durch eine Doppeltüre am anderen Ende, der Halle kam. Auch Rabastan, Rodolphus Lucius und Severus befanden sich dort, während sie gegen mehrere der Ordens Mitglieder kämpften, darunter Moody, Black und dieses Metamorphmagus Mädchen zusammen mit einem dunkelhäutigen Mann. Von oben hörte man einen Knall und dann sahen sie wie Eva durch die Luft flog, von oberen Stockwerk hinunter direkt durch die Tür, in den Saal in dem sich gerade der Dunkle Lord und Potter duellierten. Scheinbar hatte sie einer der Rebellen aus dem Weg gesprengt und dabei etwas zu viel Kraft in seinen Fluch gelegt. 

Erschrocken folgte Rabastan ihr schnell und sah wie sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie schien direkt gegen Potter gestoßen zu sein, der den plötzlichen Zusammenstoß nicht erwartet hatte und deshalb etwas aus dem Konzept war, was dem Dunklen Lord erlaubte ihn schnell zu fesseln. Eva richtete sich bereits wieder auf während sein Bruder, die anderen beiden Todesser und auch die genannten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes ihnen gefolgt waren.

„Eva!“, rief Rabastan erleichtert aus.

„Mein Lord!“, rief Severus aus und eilte zu ihm um sicher zu stellen, dass er keine medizinische Hilfe benötigte, da er Grundkenntnisse in der Heilmagie hatte.

„Potter!“, knurrte Moody und zeigte dabei auf die Bibliothekarin, die bei dem Ausruf erblasste.

„Weasley!“, stöhnte Black und sah zu dem am Boden liegenden, gefesselten schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der eindeutig Potter war.

„Black.“, seufzte Eva resignierend auf.

Währenddessen schien sich der Potter auf dem Boden zu verändern als würde sich ein Glamourzauber lösen und stattdessen war da auf einmal ein Junge mit karottenroten Haaren und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. 

„Also das ist eindeutig ein Weasley.“, sagte Lucius mit Verachtung in der Stimme und bemerkte somit das Offensichtliche. 

Während noch alle abgelenkt waren hatte sich Bellatrix in den Raum geschlichen, die Situation überblickt und fesselte die restlichen Rebellen mit einen schnellen Zauber von hinten. 

„Rodolphus!“, rief sie danach. „Merlin sei Dank geht es dir gut.“ Auch von draußen konnte man hören, dass der Kampf langsam zu Ende zu gehen schien und das nicht zum Vorteil der Rebellen. 

„Was geht hier vor sich?“, fragte nun der Dunkle Lord während er eine Handbewegung machte um Severus von sich zu verscheuchen, da er nun wirklich nicht verletzt war. 

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.“, murmelte Lucius, der immer noch leicht angeekelt den Weasley am Boden betrachtete. „Das war ja gerade noch Potter.“

„Ha!“, rief Moody aus. „Natürlich nicht. Der echte Potter versteckt gerade feige wie er ist hinter Lestrange da drüben.“ 

Nun sahen alle Anwesenden zu Rabastan und damit auch zu der jungen Frau hinter ihm. „War Potter nicht ein Junge?“, fragte Bellatrix niemand bestimmten. 

„Also das würde mich auch interessieren.“, murmelte Sirius. „Wirklich James und Lily würden sich im Grab umdrehen. Zuerst haut er wie ein Feigling ab und dann verkleidet er sich als ein Mädchen!“

Nun trat Eva doch hinter Rabastan hervor und trat zu dem Black Erben um ihm fest ins Gesicht zu schlagen. „Wenn meine Eltern sich wirklich im Grab umdrehen, dann ja wohl eher wegen dir! Wirklich ein Kind deine Kämpfe austragen lassen! Und danach auch noch von mir stehlen wollen!“

Nun sahen die Todesser plus Voldemort eher verwirrt aus. Moody hingegen schnaubte nur „Wofür sonst wärst du auch gut? Aber scheinbar machst du jetzt lieber deine Beine für den Feind breit.“, schnarrte er giftig. Nebenbei versuchte er sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien hatte jedoch nur wenig Erfolg.

„Ruhe!“, rief nun der Dunkle Lord. „Ich will Antworten haben und zwar jetzt! Wie sind die Rebellen hier herein gekommen? Wer ist diese junge Dame und warum denken alle sie wäre Potter?“ 

Nun erhob Rodolophus seine Stimme: „Das ist Eva Charlson. Sie arbeitet in Eurer privaten Bibliothek. Rabastan hat sich in sie verguckt.“ 

„Wohl eher nicht.“, knurrte Sirius wütend. „Das ist Harry Potter. Er ist uns abgehauen, weil er ein solcher Feigling war, wollte nicht kämpfen und alles. Was er hier macht kann ich mir schon vorstellen.“, merkte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen an, was ihm einen Tritt in die Rippen von Eva einbrachte.

„Ja was denn nun?!“, sagte der Dunkle Lord ungeduldig und sah zu der besagten Dame. Die antwortete ihm auch: „Ja ich bin tatsächlich Harry Potter. Die da“, damit zeigte sie auf die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix. „haben mich zuerst bei irgendwelchen Muggeln verrotten lassen und als sie dann beschlossen haben mich zu kidnappen damit ich ihre Kämpfe ausfechten kann, war ich wenig begeistert und bin abgehauen. Die Goblins haben mir dann den Vorschlag gemacht mich doch als eine Frau zu verkleiden, da mich dann keiner finden würde.“ 

„Also steht Rabastan doch nicht auf Frauen!“, rief Rodolphus zur selben Zeit aus wie Lucius sagte: „Deshalb konnten wir keinen Vater finden!“

Verwirrt sah die Schwarzhaarige zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Warum sollte Rabastan nicht auf Frauen stehen? Schließlich fragt er mich ständig ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will?“ Bellatrix kicherte und warf ein: „Schon, aber du bist die erste Frau, die er das gefragt hat. Nun wobei, du bist ja doch keine Frau, also bleibt mein Schwager wohl stockschwul.“

Voldemort schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Diskutiert eure Beziehungen irgendwann anders aus. Also warum hat sich dann der da“ Dabei zeigte er auf Weasley. „als Potter ausgegeben?“ „Das war Dumbledores Plan.“, warf Black stolz ein. „Damit wollten wir den Feigling da drüben rauslocken! Hat ja auch super geklappt. Das Kopfgeld auf ihn wurde immer weiter erhöht, irgendwann hätte er aus seinem Loch kriechen müssen. Konnte ja keiner wissen, dass er sich hier versteckt.“

„Und wie seid ihr hier rein gekommen?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord dann noch. Hierbei schnaubte Tonks. „Das war ganz einfach. Eine von uns hat sich geopfert und hat was mit einem Todesser angefangen, der hat sie dann auch endlich mal hierher gebracht und dann war es wirklich ein Kinderspiel.“, erklärte sie genauso stolz wie Black zuvor. 

„Das ist eine Sicherheitslücke die wir schließen müssen.“, murmelte Lucius, Severus nickte zustimmend. „Außerdem können wir wohl auch gleich, das Kopfgeld auf Potter wieder zurücknehmen.“, fügte der Dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd an. „Unglaublich, da war Harry Potter die ganze Zeit hier und keiner hat es bemerkt.“

Damit ließ er die Gefangenen hinter sich herschweben während er aus der Tür ging, die anderen Todesser folgten ihm. 

Rabastan blieb zurück und sah seine Eva an. „Würdest du jetzt mit mir ausgehen? Auf einen Kaffee oder Dinner oder…“ Lächelnd unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige ihn. „Wenn du wirklich auf Männer stehst? Ich will nicht, dass du enttäuscht bist.“ „Das wäre ich niemals. Und jetzt muss ich mich auch nicht an die Vorstellung einer Vagina gewöhnen!“, rief er begeistert aus. Eva schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Ich würde mich freuen mit dir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen.“

 

 

 

Sechs Monate später waren auch die letzten Überreste der Rebellen zerschlagen, nachdem sie solch eine vernichtende Niederlage einstecken mussten. Und Rabastan Lestrange war seit sechs Monaten mit Harry Potter zusammen. Zu Rodolphus Kummer war der gesellschaftliche Aufschrei doch sehr groß und die Chance auf einen Erben für die Lestrange Familie sehr klein, aber man konnte halt nicht alles im Leben haben.

Der Dunkle Lord war damit zufrieden, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr wegen Harry Potter machen musste. Und damit endlich Severus Snape näher zu kommen. Der dunkle Mann mit seiner Hakennase hatte eben seine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft auf ihn und nun da er nicht mehr ständig von irgendwelchen Angriffen von Seiten des Ordens des Phönixes abgelenkt war, hatte er viel mehr Zeit seinen Tränkemeister zu umwerben.

Harry hingegen war endlich wieder Harry. Wie er schon von Anfang an gesagt hatte, er mochte ja vielleicht schwul sein, aber er dachte von sich nicht als eine Frau, oder zumindest nicht wenn er es nicht musste. Und hin und wieder war es ganz heiß. Deshalb saß im Moment auch Eva Charlson in einem sehr durchsichtigen, knappen Nachthemd auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett mit Rabastan Lestrange und wartete darauf, dass ihr ganz persönlicher Todesser von seinem Treffen mit dem Inneren Kreis zurückkam. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht noch viel vor.


End file.
